RoninSenshi Pasts
by SilverDragoness
Summary: The backstory of RoninSenshi Destinies. Takes place during the Silver Millennium.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters execpt for Callisto.  
  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, I'm never sure if the chapters are too long or too short.  
  
Five young girls about the ages of 15 were sitting in the courtyard watching the knights  
train. "Wow, they are really good aren't they?" Serena, the princess of the Earth's Moon  
asked. "They are getting their clocks cleaned aren't they." Lita the princess of Jupiter  
stated with a smile on her face. "Yes so is the Earth Prince." Mina the Venus Princess  
said, joining in on the fun. The Mars Princess, Raye also wanted in on the fun. "The  
Warrior Princess is dominating them isn't she?" Serena blushed slightly and nodded her  
head. Her older sister was the trainer of the knights. The princesses all looked at Amy who  
hadn't said anything, it was then very clear why, Amy had her nose in a book, as usual.  
"AMY!!" they all shouted at the same time, "How can you read when there's hot guys  
practicing 10 feet in front of us?" The stereo sound came from each of the girls, Amy  
knew that it wasn't worth it to fight with them so she quit reading her book and watched  
the knights with mild interest. She was watching the oldest Moon Princess, Callisto  
mocking the knights.  
  
The young blonde woman, wearing a black leather battle dress threw her sword  
onto the ground. "Now you have an advantage." She then put her arms behind her back  
and closed her eyes. "You have three distinct advantages, can you use them?" Without  
warning the red haired boy came at her, and she dropped to the ground, using her feet to  
trip him. She sensed the green haired boy coming at her with her sword raised, and she  
rolled onto her left side to avoid the sword, and was on her feet in 2 seconds. She ducked  
under the blonde boy's sword and when the blue haired boy rushed at her she jumped up,  
kicking the blue haired boy and the blonde haired boy at the same time. She side-steped  
the red haired boy's punch and did a back tuck out of range of his kick. She then kicked  
him in his jaw and turned on her heel to kick the green haired boy, but he caught he left  
foot and she jumped up, bringing her right foot up to smack him in the back of the head.  
She got back off the ground and the black haired boy rushed at her, which she  
side-jumped and when she landed she rolled backwards and was back on her feet, with her  
sword infront of her. She still had her eyes closed which was surprising considering all she  
had just done. "So Prince Darien, are you ready?" he charged at her with his sword and  
she easily parried it. She then dropped to her stomach, and on the way down she wrapped  
her feet around his left knee, making him fall with her, she grabbed her sword and held it  
to his neck. After a few minutes she put her sword in its sheath on her back and helped  
Prince Darien up. After she helped the rest up she walked over to where the princesses  
were eating lunch. "Everyone eat lunch and meet me back here after lunch tomorrow."  
  
"Wow Callisto, you were amazing." Lita exclaimed when Callisto got there.  
Callisto smiled at her, Raye looked at her outfit, it was made of black leather, she had a  
leather pleated skirt, her left gauntlet was from her wrist to under her elbow, the right  
gauntlet was from her wrist to her mid-upper arm. Her boots were to her knee, and her  
stomach was revealed thanks to the skirt and top being seperate. "That would be so cool  
to be able to fight like that." Lita said and the others agreed. "Maybe someday you will,  
there's a ball tonight isn't there?" "Yes, Callisto." "I guess I had better start getting  
ready." "One more thing Callisto, the royal families from the outer planets will be here  
tonight, as well as the royal families of the inner planets.  
  
A black cat ran through the halls looking for someone. The cat had an upside  
down cresent moon on her forehead. When the cat seen Callisto on her way to her room.  
"Callisto, Queen Serenity would like to speak with you." Callisto gave the cat a confused  
looked and followed her "Why does she want to see me Luna?" "I don't know, she said  
that I should find you as quickly as possible." They came to a thick oak door and Callisto  
knocked. "Come in." Came the calm voice of the Queen of the Universe.  
  
"Callisto, I'm glad Luna found you, the reason you are here is about the knights of  
the inner planetary system." She paused, "They are going to be going back to their  
respective planets, execpt for Prince Darien. The princes will be staying here and you will  
be training them. Your current knights will recieve training on their home planets, is this  
okay with you?" "Yes, this will work out perfectly." Queen Serenity smiled and told  
Callisto that she may go.  



	2. The Ball

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters execpt for Callisto.  
Author's Note: Let me know what you think, I'm never sure if the chapters are too long or too short.  
  
Callisto was late going to the ball as usual, she hated these things, most of them  
were just men trying to impress her to become her husband. She walked down the stairs  
and seen that the princess of the planets were there, including the outer princesses and the  
Earth Princess. Callisto was wearing a silver dress, with a silver upside down cresent  
moon attached to a black silk choker around her neck, and had her blonde hair pulled into  
a twist. Her brown eyes looked for her 'fresh meat' as she liked to call them. She could  
see Ryo the Prince of Mars talking to the princes of Jupiter, Venus, Mercury and her little  
brother. She then seen the princes of Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto talking to each  
other. 'I don't think I've met them, I'll go introduce myself.' she thought.  
  
"Hello," she said "I'm Callisto, the Mo.." she said before she was cut off by the  
Prince of Neptune, "The Warrior Princess." Callisto was used to this, many of the men got  
mad because she had practiced her craft to near perfection, "I figured since we haven't  
met before we could get to know each other, a little bit before tomorrow morning at  
practice." "Well, if you must know, Princess Callisto, I am Sekhmet, the Prince of  
Neptune." "Anubis the Prince of Uranus." "Dais, Prince of Pluto." "I am Kale the Prince  
of Saturn, it is very nice to meet you." "Princess, can I interest you in a dance." Callisto  
knew that voice, it was full of arrogence. She rolled her eyes before turning around.  
"Prince Darien, I was execpting to see you tomorrow." "Well I thought we could dance  
since neither of us are busy." She sighed, she thought that Kale was cute and wanted to  
talk to him, but you can't turn down the Earth Prince. "Very well, let's just get this over  
with."  
  
Darien and Callisto were waltzing when Darien pulled her closer to him, and his  
hands traveled to places they shouldn't have. "Darien, pull me closer." she said, then when  
she was close enough she bit the side of his neck hard enough to make him bleed. "If you  
ever touch me like that again you'll be seeing things the way your ass sees them." she  
whispered fiercely in his ear before leaving him. "Bitch" he growled under his breath.  
  
Kale and Sekhmet were watching the scene while Anubis and Dais were dancing  
with some of the local girls. Kale smiled inwardly when she bit him. "Remind me never to  
touch her ass." Sekhmet told Kale. "I'll try to remember that myself." Kale joked with his  
friend. Callisto walked up to them "Prince Kale, would you like to have a tour of the  
Moon Gardens and the training area?" "I would love to."  
  
Callisto took him to the Moon Gardens. "This is so gorgeous in the winter." She  
told him. She then got an idea, "I'll show you my favorite part of the Gardens." She took  
him through a maze of bushes and then they came to a dead end after 20 minutes. "This is  
your favorite spot?" He asked amazed, then she smiled at him and moved a huge block of  
wall to reveal a ladder. "Watch out for the first step." She said smiling as she waited for  
him to grab hold on the ladder. When he got down she balanced herself on the top step  
while closing the slab of wall back into place. "Wow what is this place?" "It's an  
underground tunnel system I found when I was little, follow me, there's this superb  
room." She grabbed his hand and led him left 3 times.  
  
Soon they arrived in a room decorated in marine blue, red, green, orange, pink,  
dark blue, sea blue, garnet red, black, gold and silver with several candles. around the  
room. There was a huge round table that looked to be made out of oak and pine.  
Engraved on the table was the symbols of the Moon, Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter,  
Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and Pluto. Those symbols were in pairs, then there was a gold  
one which he didn't recognize, but yet it seemed familiar. It was a symbol which was an  
orb with 3 rings on each side. Kale looked around the room and was simply amazed.  
"How did you discover this place?" "When I was little, I got lost in the maze, when I came  
to this dead end I leaned against the wall and it moved, after a while I discovered that this  
was part of the castle long ago, everyone forgot about it." "We'd better get back before  
they come looking for us, how do you leave this tunnel system?" he asked since he was  
lost. "Take a right then a left and go up the stairs." She showed him the way out and they  
arrived infront of a door with the symbol of the Moon engraved in silver.  
  
"Callisto." "Shit it's mom, quick, in here." She opened the door, and shoved him  
in. "Callisto." She told Kale to get in the closet, and she started putting her battle gear on.  
She heard her name again and yelled "Hold on." When she got her top and skirt on she  
told Queen Serenity to come in. "What are you doing?" The Queen asked, watching  
Callisto put her boots on. "I'm getting ready to go train while everyone else is busy." She  
said putting her left gauntlet on. "Why?" "Because it's good for your body to train by  
yourself, it relazes your mind, unlike when you train with other people." "Oh, ok then,  
you'll just have to come listen to my announcement dressed like that." Callisto sighed  
while putting her right gauntlet on. "Okay, mother I'll be there in a few minutes." she said  
sheathing her sword and putting a dagger in her boot. She gently placed three poisonous  
darts on her left gauntlet, and then hooking a disc onto her outfit. Queen Serenity nodded  
and left. After Serenity left Callisto opened the closet door and let Kale out, she then  
grabbed a midnight blue cloak off the rack and put it on, pulling the hood up over her  
face. "You go ahead of me, I'll be there shortly." she said looking out the window and  
seeing a shadow move. She sat on the windowsill before dropping off and landing  
soundlessly.  
  
Kale went back to the party and while he and the other outer princes were talking  
he seen a shadowy figure come in and watch everyone.  
  
Meanwhile outside Callisto was stalking something, when it turned around she was  
engulfed in the shadows, she pulled the dagger out of her boot and started following the  
thing infront of her.  
  
Callisto heard a twig snap and she kept walking slowly, crouching, grabbing a boot  
dagger and keeping it hidden inside her cloak. She listened intently and didn't hear  
anything.  
  
She was grabbed from behind and restrained, the dagger taken from her, she was  
pulled away from the wall so as not to use it to her advantage. Her attackers held her arms  
out to the sides. Callisto was forced to her knees and she held was held up by her hair.  
"Well Princess, it's time to meet out prince." She heard one of them say. There were four  
of them, two had her arms, one had her hair and another had her arms restrained by  
holding her shoulders. The figure she was following came out of the shadows.  
  
Callisto's eyes widened when she seen that it was Prince Darien. While she was  
restrained he kissed her. When he pulled away she spat in his eye, and she was backhanded  
for her trouble. He told her attackers to release her. She collected herself and ran back to  
the ballroom, hoping that she wasn't too late for Queen Selenity's announcement. 


End file.
